The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. For example, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including high-density patterns having ultrafine widths and pitches formed in a high-density region of the semiconductor device and a method of forming patterns of the semiconductor device.
The manufacture of highly scaled, highly integrated semiconductor devices may involve forming fine patterns having fine widths and intervals that exceed the resolution limit of a photolithography process. Thus, a technique of forming the fine patterns beyond the resolution limit of a photolithography process may be required.